A wide variety of subscriber devices connect to service provider networks to access resources and services provided by packet-based data networks, such as the Internet, enterprise intranets, content providers and virtual private networks (VPNs). For example, many fixed computers utilize fixed communication links, such as optical, digital subscriber line, or cable-based connections, of service provider networks to access the packet-based services. In addition, a vast amount of mobile devices, such as cellular or mobile smart phones and feature phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, utilize mobile connections, such as cellular radio access networks of the service provider networks, to access the packet-based services.
Each service provider network typically provides an extensive access network infrastructure to provide packet-based data services to the offered services. The access network typically includes a vast collection of access nodes, aggregation nodes, and high-speed edge routers interconnected by communication links. These access devices typically execute various protocols and exchange signaling messages to anchor and manage subscriber sessions and communication flows associated with the subscribers. For example, the access devices typically provide complex and varied mechanisms for authenticating subscribers, identifying subscriber traffic, applying subscriber policies to manage subscriber traffic on a per-subscriber basis, applying various services to the traffic and generally forwarding the traffic within the service provider network.
Typically, the devices of a subscriber local area network (LAN) are connected to customer-premises equipment (CPE), such as a home router or switch located within the home of the subscriber. The CPE may connect to an access network which bridges the CPE, and corresponding LAN, to the service provider network. In some cases, the CPE operates as a layer 3 router and allocates private network addresses to devices of the LAN, which the CPE translates to a public network address of the CPE.
The devices of the subscriber may request access to content files through the service provider network, such as multimedia files, streaming video, documents, web pages, entertainment content, or other files. The large size of the content files and the quantity of content file requests may consume a proportionally large amount of network bandwidth and resources of the service provider network.